Forever With You
by Dream-angel187
Summary: Doomsday happens, but something changes, Rose stays, this is a season 3 rewrite, however it will be different to others, for one I will be changing a lot of things because I think wth Rose there, a lot of what happens would change. I hope you all like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first ever story, so I apologize if its a little shaky at first but I promise you it will get better, I hope you all enjoy :) **

**By the way I don't own Doctor who, or any of the charaters, etc.. (if I did Rose and the Doctor would still be together ) **

**Prologue: **

"ROSE, HOLD ON"! The doctor screamed at me, I had never heard such desperation in his voice, it broke my heart and so I held on tighter with renewed strength I did not know I had. But it was getting harder; the force of the void was pulling me, waiting to devour me. Yet I had to hold on, I could not lose the Doctor, I did not want to leave him on his own, he is my life, my love, and yet I knew that despite the strength of my love for the Doctor, the man who could change his face, who could save the universe thousands of times over, this fantastic man who saved my life, he couldn't save me now.

I looked up and saw he was about to let go, to try to reach me, but I could not let him, as much as I wanted to feel his arms around me, I knew the cost, the universe would perish without him and so I looked into his big, brown beautiful eyes once more and let go. I let the Void begin to suck me in, into the darkness, into hell and I screamed. I screamed for all I was about to lose, all I had already lost, for all that could of happened and I could hear him screaming my name, with every ounce of his being. I closed my eyes and everything went black.


	2. Music

**Okay this chapter is the beginning of my story, Then end has a few lines from the Runaway Bride, but Rose's presence will change things later on. Once again I don't own Doctor who or any of the characters, etc..**

Music, such sweet, breathtaking music, woke me from my sleep, every part of me hurt, it felt like I had bruises all over, I could feel a pressure on my hand, it felt so warm, and it squeezed my hand as if knowing I was awake. That's when I tensed, I could feel the hand tense too, but at that moment my only thought was I am meant to be in the void, and I am meant to be dead, aren't I? Slowly and cautiously I opened my tired eyes and as my sight slowly came into focus I saw the most fantastic sight in my whole world.

The doctor looked down at me with a massive grin plastered all over his face, his hair was sticking up in every direction, his hand was in mine and we were in the infirmary of the TARDIS. "Hello", the Doctor said happiness etched into every part of his face. "Hello", I said back, too scared that this was all a dream and I would wake up and be stuck in the void, with no chance of escape.

"Rose Tyler, you are without a doubt the most jeopardy Friendly companion I have ever had", the Doctor said with a cheesy grin still plastered on his face. "This isn't a dream, I'm really not dead", I said as I my very muddled, very sore throbbing head processed this fact. "Nope", he said popping his P, "You are not dreaming and I can guarantee you that you are not dead", he said and surprisingly leaned down and popped a quick kiss on my forehead. "But, what happened, last thing I remembered was being pulled toward the void", I said ignoring the pain in my head and sitting up, while realizing with a smile that the Doctor's hand was still in mine.

The Doctor's eyes turned dark, remembering only a few hours ago when he nearly lost Rose, "Basically we got lucky and the void closed, you slammed your head into the wall and got knocked out and I Rose Tyler had to carry you all the way back to the TARDIS, where I put you down here and waited for you to awake, after running a few simple tests that is to make sure you were perfectly alright, which am very happy to announce you are, you may have a slight concussion but nothing that a few hours of good sleep won't cure", he said this in his usual rambling matter which by the end his eyes had gone from a deep darkness to a look that spoke of such compassion, kindness and love.

At that moment of the Doctor and rose's eyes connecting, Rose finally believed that she was with the Doctor and she would never leave him. Her signature smile broke out onto her face as she jumped up into his arms, his strong, comforting, protecting arms and she never wanted to leave. He picked her up and they spun around the room, laughing uncontrollably. Both incredibly happy, eventually the Doctor out Rose down and that's when Rose realized how much her head actually hurt, a look of discomfort passed through her face, which the Doctor noticed.

"Come on, Dame Rose I shall escort you to your bedroom, where you will rest and recover", he said picking her up bridal style, to which a giggle escaped Rose, making the Doctor smile even wider just exuberant at having Rose in his arms, safe with him. They left the infirmary but instead of going to Rose's room, the Doctor carried her to his. Just before entering the room behind a big, brown door with gallifreyan symbols all over, the Doctor stopped. Rose looked up at him in confusion, "but this is your room, aren't we going to mine?" "Weeelllll, yes but to be honest your room is so bright and pink, it might make you a bit disorientated, I though since my room is so comforting and relaxing, it might be best for you to recover in here, yes and plus my bed is the best bed in the universe, your head does need the best to recover, and well, yes", the Doctor rambled, making himself more and more red by the moment.

"Thank you Doctor," was all rose said kissing him on the cheek, the Doctor smirked a little at the contact with rose and pushed open his door to reveal a room unlike any rose had seen. The Ceiling opened up to the space outside, showing planets and stars and such intense beauty, the walls were a soft blue, which radiated peace and tranquillity, the walls were lined with shelves, of books and gadgets, and things Rose didn't even know what they were and in the middle was a massive oak bed, with deep TARDIS Blue Sheets.

A gasp escaped Rose, the Doctor looked down at her with an emotion in his eyes she couldn't place, "do you like it Rose?" he almost whispered, "I love it, its, you", the only word Rose could think of at that moment to describe it. The Doctor smiled a soft smile and walked to the bed, placing her under the sheets. "Sleep now, Rose, and heal, I'll just be in the console room, ask the TARDIS to get me if you need anything", he said kissing Rose on the top of her head, making Rose blush a deep crimson. He then left shutting the door behind him.

Rose was full of such love for that Time Lord, and as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep with the smell of the Doctor around her and a soft smile tracing her lips listening to the most beautiful song in the world.

...

Meanwhile the Doctor left Rose and went straight to the Console room, where he began pacing, thoughts all centred on one pink and yellow human. He took her to his bedroom, without a second thought, he kissed her, twice, on the head maybe but still, what is wrong with me, what happened to keeping those boundaries up, what happened to making sure she stayed at a distance, I'll tell you what happened one Rose Tyler almost left him, and the thought of that, of a life without Rose, but him stop pacing and stare. I couldn't have a life without rose, a life without Rose would mean, but hold on what does a life with Rose mean, I'm just an old man, what kind of life could she ever have with me, why do I want a life with rose, well I want one with her because I Love her. Sudden realization appeared upon the Time Lords Face. "I Love Rose Tyler", the Doctor said out loud, the TARDIS just hummed in approval; finally her thief was seeing what had been apparent to everyone else since the first word "run". Suddenly the Time Lord kicked the controls a sound of exasperation leaving his lips. "No, I cannot love her, she is a human, she will wither and die and I will be left alone, that is my curse", the TARDIS chose this point to zap the Doctors hands which were on the controls at this point, in order to get him out of this line of through which could only end in him doing something he would regret.

The Doctor jumped back in shock, "Why did you do that for? Hmmmm, I was just saying the truth, I can never be with her, you know that, but I can't be without her either, ahhhh this is so frustrating, how some, some human could worm her way in here so easily. Well she is smart, and kind, and brave, and jeopardy friendly, and beautiful and fantastic, oh gosh I love Rose Tyler". The Doctor said the last bit with conviction with bright, manic smile lighting up his face. The Doctor decided to take her somewhere special when she woke up, somewhere he could tell her, because now that he has admitted it to himself he doesn't want there to be another day without her knowing, it doesn't matter that she may one day die, because he will enjoy whatever time he has with her.

As the Doctor went up to the controls there was a flash of light, all of a sudden a woman with red hair and a white dress was standing on the other side of the console.

"What", the red head said looking pretty upset

"What", the Doctor said looking astonished

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" the red head screamed

"What", the Doctor continued still unable to get over the shock

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE", the red head screamed even louder, her face showing a lot of fury.


	3. The Runaway Bride Part 1

**Hello :) Okay so this chapter just follows the beginning of Runaway Bride, I just love this scence at the interplay bewteen the Doctor and Donna, and I couldn't resist keeping it, so not much changes in this chapter for which I apoligize but next chapter is going to be in Rose's view and that is when the story takes a new turn :) So bare with me :P**

**I don't own doctor who or any of the character etc..**

"You can't do that, I wasn't, we're in flight! That is physically impossible. How did", the Doctor stood flabbergasted as to how this women got on board the Tardis. "Tell me where I am, I demand you tell me right now, where am I?" The Red head shouted at the Doctor who winced every time she raised her voice louder, it was at this point he remembered Rose and that she need quiet in order to recover, "Your on the Tardis, now shhh, keep your voice down", the Doctor said while looking up what could of brought this feisty red head on board. "The what?" she said a little bit quieter now, "The Tardis", the doctor replied automatically, "the What?", the red head said again getting higher each time. "The Tardis, now shhh", replied to Doctor lost in his own thoughts and theories,

"The What", this time was almost a yell, "It's called the Tardis, now please don't raise your voice, my fr...", the doctor was now starting to raise his own voice at which he was interrupted by the loud red head "That's not even a proper word, your just saying things", the red head sniped at him, but he didn't mind as long as she kept her voice down, although he wished Rose was here, she would know what to say to make this, this women be quiet. "How did you get in here", he said hoping she at least knew, because he had no idea, "Well, obviously when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Was it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it", abandoning his attempts at diagnostics on the Tardis, the Doctor just stared at her, unable to even fathom what she was talking about, but at least she wasn't yelling anymore, that's got to be a good sign.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" the Doctor said maybe this Nerys is an alien, maybe she might hold some answers. "Your best friend", the red head responded, nope maybe not then, the doctor took this moment to take a proper look at the red head, finally noticing "Hold on, wait a minute, what are you dressed like that for?""I'm going ten pin bowling, why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've waited all my life for this. I was just seconds away and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something." Now the doctor was a little bit nervous, as the red head started walking towards him, so he did what he normally does kept the console between him and the red head. "I haven't done anything", the doctor said with a raised voice, the bride was starting to grate on his nerves, all he wanted was to do something nice for Rose, speaking of I should really work out what's going on before she wakes up, she won't be happy if she wakes up to yelling, red headed brides.

"I'm having the police on you, me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're gonna sue the living backside off you", the bride said with anger and hostility in her voice, the Doctor chose to just ignore her and get on with his diagnostics, maybe she'll just run out of air and sit or something. But out of the corner of his eye he saw her turn and run towards the doors, okay ignoring might not be the best thing to do, "No! Wait a minute, wait a minute, don't!" The Doctor yelled, but too late, the bride opened the door and stood shocked, finally speechless at the sight which she saw.

Seeing this the Doctor decided maybe he could've been nicer and less, how does Rose say it, ah rude and not ginger, might as well, "You're in space, outer space. This is my... spaceship, it's called the Tardis." "How am I breathing", the bride responded with awe. "The Tardis is protecting us", "Who are you", asked the bride a little worried of the answer, "I'm the Doctor, you?" "Donna", "Human", "Yeah", replied Donna a little breathless, then it occurred to her, "Is that optional?" "Well it is for me", the doctor said tensing a moment at what Donna may do knowing that bit of information. "You're an alien?" was all Donna could get out, "Yeah", the doctor said, being reminded of the fact that he and Rose can never be together forever, that her life span doesn't match his because he is an alien and she is human. "It's freezing with these doors open", Donna suddenly said, reminding the Doctor that there was a random human in his ship. So he closed the doors, both physically and mentally, as to focus on the task at hand.

With renewed determination and curiosity the Doctor began to examine the only thing, which could possibly shed some light into what was going on with Donna. "I don't understand it and I understand everything. This can't happen. There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be... There's some sort of subatomic connection, something in the temporal field, maybe something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell. Maybe it's something macrobudding in your DNA with the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic..." all of a sudden Donna slapped him, "what did you do that for?" the doctor asked, rubbing his now red and sore cheek.

"Get me to the Church", Donna yelled she seemed to of finally got her stamina and spunk back. "Right, fine I don't want you here anyway, but please can you be quiet, where is this church", the Doctor said, he had finally had enough, he just wanted peace and quiet for Rose to sleep and get over her concussion. "Mary's, Haven Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the solar system", Donna replied, the Doctor started up the Tardis, this is when Donna discovered one of Rose's shirts, geez that girl was messy. "I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?" This women certainly knew how to push buttons, "That's my friends, I tried to tell you before, she is asleep, so can you please be quiet, she is getting over a concussion", the Doctor explained grabbing the shirt off of Donna.

"You mean getting over the drugs you gave her", Donna yelled now thinking the very worst of the Doctor. "No, I would never, ever do that, Rose, her name is Rose, and please, just talk quieter, I almost lost her today, and so I don't need you accusing me of things I have never done, Chiswick right, here we are", the Doctor said so much with so much emotion, so much love, that Donna was speechless and did not doubt a thing he said about his friend Rose and so followed him outside.

**Okay, so here is another chapter, I'm a little bored today, hence why so much chapters in one day, the next is the beginning of all the big changes, so stay tuned ;)**


	4. The Runaway Bride Part 2

**SO here is the next chapter, 4 in one day, I think that this will probably be it for today, or I might do the next chapter today, if not it will be soon :) I hope you all enjoy it :) Sorry if its confusing at all :)**

**I don't own doctor who ro the character or any of that stuff.**

The first thing I noticed when I awoke suddenly was that I was no longer in the Doctor's bed I was on the floor, I groggily sat up putting a hand to my head surprised that there was no longer any pain, how long had I been asleep, and why am I on the floor? Rose Tyler thought to herself as she stood up. I stood and was about to make my way to wherever the Doctor was when the Tardis lurched suddenly and I was flying across the room, landing in a pile against the Doctor's wardrobe, that is going to leave a bruise I thought to myself as I tried standing up again rubbing the side of my arm. So maybe that's how I got on the floor, I started to make my way out of the room, mesmerising each little detail, who knew when I would get a chance to be in here again. Sighing I turned to leave, catching myself in an old gold mirror, groaning at my appearance, I looked like a mess, my hair was every which way, my mascara had run down my face and dried and the clothes I had been wearing were all dishevelled. I decided to go and quickly freshen up before finding the Doctor and finding out what was going on.

In the shower the past day's events were slowly edging their way into my mind, the loss of my mother, the pain threatened to engulf me, but I pushed back the tears, hoping she was safe and happy in the arms of Pete. I forced myself to think of more pleasant things, such as, the fact that I just slept in the Doctor's room, in his bed, okay maybe not think about that last part, but what did it mean? Does the Doctor love me as I do him, impossible, I know we can never be together truly I will wither and die and he will be left to carry on. Hold on, where on earth did those thoughts come from, I quickly hopped out of the shower and got ready for what the troublesome Time Lord had gotten himself into while I was asleep. As I was walking towards the control room I put my hand along the wall and felt a calming presence touch me. Ever since Satellite 5, I realized I had become more aware of the Tardis, she became this presence in the corners of my mind. I couldn't talk to her like the Doctor, but we could communicate of sorts.

I entered to console room, to find it completely empty, where on earth was the Doctor? He wouldn't leave me alone, would he? Maybe he just stepped outside for some fresh air? I decided to venture outside hoping he wasn't too far away from the Tardis, I stepped outside and realized I was on top of a roof, I could even see the Parl estate, my old home. I could feel tears pricking the corner of my eyes, and wiped them away hurriedly. "Where are you doctor?" I whispered to myself, wanting his comforting presence now more than ever. That's when I decided to go for a wander and see if I could find where he is.

Rose Tyler walked around, and could not find the Doctor anywhere, soon thoughts drifted again to Canary Wharf and her mother.

I don't regret staying with the Doctor, Rose thought, but I do wish I knew that my mum was happy, that she was safe and happy and that she knew that I love her, maybe if I ever find that daft alien he might figure out a way for me to send a message. Rose stopped and looked up at the building in front of her; while her mind strayed her feet had brought her to the one place she never wanted to see again, Torchwood.

Torchwood nearly completely ruined my life; it nearly took me away from the man I love. Angry at Torchwood Rose walked in hoping that they still weren't operating, but needing confirmation that no harm would come to anyone she loved again Rose entered the building. Rose Walked around the deserted offices, using her knowledge of lock picking to get past the locked doors, surprised there wasn't much security, put her off. There was something wrong, she could just feel it. Looking around the office she noticed a plan of the building laid out on one of the tables, skimming her eyes over it, she saw that there was no mention of a basement on the plans, but she could've sworn that there was one when she was here before. So determination flooding her, Rose took for the stairs, racing down until she got the lower basement which was not marked on the map.

Pushing open the door, which was already unlocked she entered a long corridor, she could hear voices down the end, so ever so slowly and quietly she edged her way along finally looking in at a lab. There was a black man with his back to her and surprisingly a woman in a wedding dress, but her heart picked up when she saw a man about to pick up a vial, it was the Doctor.

"Doctor", rose said smiling and walking into the room, just as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the vial which started glowing, as did the lady in the wedding dress. The Doctor looked up a smile working its way onto his face when he froze, looking at rose then the vial. Confused at his manner, Rose looked down and realized she was glowing.

**For the record the Tardis lurching was the Doctor getting Donna from the cab afte she was taken by the Robot Santa. I'm not sure if I'll do the Doctor's pov during the santa chase leading up to meeting up with Rose again, because we all know what happened :) If you want me to just let me know Thankyou**


End file.
